Besela
Country of Elves, extremely strict laws governing nature. Elves that have grown to be as harsh as the nature that they protect. History Government The Beselan government is run by a single Monarch. A King or Queen with absolute authority over the country and everything that happens through out it. This tradition is passed down only to those the current Monarch believes worthy. Anyone that has not shown their worth, and proven themselves to be up to the task are often shoved aside as the King or Queen chooses a new representative of their country. This representative need not be of full Elven blood, or indeed an Elf at all. Only that they show enough of their skill, knowledge, and drive to lead the Beselan citizens into the future that they deserve. The only people that have any political might beneath the Monarch are those of Military prowess. Aged generals and tacticians that organize their borders. These men and woman do not take their roles lightly knowing that they not only control matters of military policy, but that of governing their fellow people as well. Although, this governing typically results in little more than keeping the peace or bring down judgement on whoever dare disrupt their peace. Military It is rare to ever see the Beselan military out in full force. As no one has ever been able to see their full numbers as they were always hidden in foliage, trees, snow, or some other obstruction to their view. The Beselans often act in small squads of troops that act in accordance of their leader. These squads strike at key locations taking down the enemy quickly and without mercy. Many believe that it is a death sentence to march on Beselan soil without a near perfect strategy against the troops. As few military leaders have lasted more than a few days assault against them. This tactical precision comes at a cost however. Beselans almost never leave their own soil. Instead, they strike down any intruders on their lands only to immediately return to their safety behind the trees. While it is not required to serve in the Beselan military it is considered one of the greatest honors to serve. Many people will often serve in hopes to not only increase their own standing in society, but in hopes to serve their country and protect everything they hold dear. The actual combat techniques that Besela uses are typically that of their archers. As even the strongest of armor will have a chink in the plates that a precise enough arrow can pass through. Behind these troops are typically the beast masters and druids sending forth the creatures that have learned to combat any intruders that dare trespass on their land. Society and Culture Besela believes themselves to be the sole protectors of the wilds in all its forms. To this end they will protect nature from anyone that should oppose it. Typically resulting in those poor souls that cross these people to have a swift and untimely end.This war for the wilds has caused a deep connection between the Beselans and nature. A reverence that no other country to date has ever been able to truly comprehend. Long ago Besela cut themselves off from the outside world. Declaring their borders to be all but sacred ground and for any uninvited trespassers to be a punishable by death. Because of this, the Elves have become a harsh people. Treating any and all outsiders with disdain. However, there is a sense of brotherhood among the Beselans. Each member of the country working together to keep their way of life strong and independent from the outside world. Helping nature continue to bloom and run rampant within their walls. They believe that only the slightest interference of nature to be allowed. This has caused their lives to be built around slowly and subtly changing it to suit their needs. An example of this would be to build a home. Instead of simply chopping down a tree and using it's lumber to craft their home, they would take the decades to slowly twist and turn these trees guiding them to form the shape of the homes they wish to live in. An agonizingly slow process, but simply another stepping stone for the Beselans. Relations with Other Countries Cities Capital Mylyki Wolf of the Void Cities Hathas Harp Jaith Staff Kerrim Duty Koranna Keeper Nu'hal Hope Raeribrar Craft Simire Dusk Siraee Beast Thorinal Truth Villages Ailuna Eshana Tirion Fanaserin Fylheshys Kas Unarith Maranserine Milha Dorthore Naal Aethel Ryo Thalas Shylmalune Thelle Shaeras Geographic Locations Besela Cities-Hawk -Airatia -Troiclu